Karaoke with the Cullens
by hallowsbeforehorcruxes
Summary: Post BD. Alice plans a Karaoke night for the whole family. Expect love songs, ballads, dance songs and every other genre I think of.
1. Getting ready!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, though I wish I did

NPOV:

"AUNT ALICE!!!!" I squealed as I walked into the living room and saw a bunch of equipment.

"Yes?" She questioned after climbing out from behind some giant speakers.

"ARE WE DOING KARAOKE?!" I've always love karaoke, it so fun! _Oh Aunt Alice please say yes, I thought._

"YES! Will you go get everybody so we can start, I'm almost finished here?" Alice said with a big smile. She loves Karaoke as much as I do; my whole family does its kind of our thing.

I didn't even answer her I just dashed up the stairs of the big Cullen mansion and slammed on Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's door. Then ran across the hall to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room and opened the door pulled him out by his shirt into the hall way where Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were.

I screamed "Were doing karaoke! Uncle Jazz go get mom and daddy. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose go get Grandpa and Mimi (Carlisle and Esme). I'll get Jake!"

Jake is my fiancée I grew up with him. He was the only one in my family that wasn't a vampire, he was a werewolf . He stopped aging when he was 16, but he looks at least 23 which is how long he was been alive. He imprinted on me when I was baby (7 years ago), I'm full grown now and I look 16 or 17. My family approves of our relationship now, were getting married soon I can't wait.

"Someone's excited I see" Uncle Em said while laughing and pulling Aunt Rose down the stairs, taking her to the cottage.

"Yes I'm excited now hurry up" I saw Uncle Jazz run up the stairs to grandpa and Mimi's room.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the back door. I smelled Jake a mile or two away, I ran in that direction. I entered a small little clearing and finally saw him, I ran up to him and jumped on his back, he was in his wolf form that I love. Then I jumped down and put my hand to his face _hurry up get phased were doing karaoke and I have the perfect song for us!_**(A/N: Nessie's power is that she can show people what she is thinking and the person who she is communicating with can respond if they want to. It's all through touch.)**He ran to the tree line to change, he came back wearing a pair of dark designer jeans (he reluctantly started to allow Aunt Alice to shop for him) and tennis shoes with no shirt (the way I liked it). He walked over to me and gave me a gentle kiss that made my heart pound, he laughed at that.

"We don't want them to start without us, let's go" he said

"Oh yeah karaoke, I forgot" I said honestly, he laughed at me.

"Come on Ness". He started pulling my back to the house. I finally got my heart rate to normal and started running with Jake.

When we got back every body – Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jazz, Uncle Em, Grandpa, Mimi, mom, and daddy was already sitting in the living room. I guess Daddy told them I wanted to go first. He nodded agreeing to my thoughts and said

"It's all set up, go ahead."

"Thanks Daddy" I said as I pulled Jake up onto the little stage, I sat on one of the stools and Jake sat on the other. I realized Jake didn't know what song we were doing, so I put my hand on his face,


	2. Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat

_Were doing lucky. _

_Yes! Were good at that song, ok I'm ready you can start the music. _I pressed the start button on the speaker and the first few notes trickled out, Jake was first , he took a deep breath and started (A/N: **Bold **is Jake, underlined is Nessie, and **bold and underlined is both**)

**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
**

We stared at each other throughout the whole song. This song was our song, it spoke to us. Sometimes I would think about this song I wonder if Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat were peeking in our windows to get the inspiration for this song. Jake and I decided a long time ago that we were going to do the first dance at our wedding to this, at first Aunt Alice didn't approve but then I broke out my puppy dog eyes she taught me and her will came crashing down. Now she loves and embraces the idea. As the oohs at the end came up Jake and I stood up, walked to each other and intertwined our fingers.

**  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

As the song finished claps exploded around us, Jake bent down and I got up on my tippy toes and we kissed. This kiss was not like the one in the clearing it was much different, it had more passion. I don't know about him but I didn't notice anything else him and myself. It took many pokes and hair pulls to get us to separate. When we finally did I looked at my family and blushed, Jake grabbed my hand and took us to my favorite couch in the living room the cute yellow one in the back.

"That was great Jake and Ness, except that PDA" daddy said and I hid my face in Jake's chest while he laughed.

"Who's next?" Jake asked


	3. He Could Be The One

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or He could be the one by Hannah Montana

_Last chapter:_

"Who's next?" Jake asked

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I AM!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as she bounced up to the stage.

"This is for you Jazzy," She pressed the button, went up to the microphone and started singing.

**Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

She started swaying with the microphone.

**Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name**

She winked at Uncle Jasper and he smiled and ran his hands though his hair.

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**

I looked over at Uncle Emmett, he was almost silently singing along, huh I wonder how he knows this song. Daddy looked at me and I knew that meant I didn't want to know.

**He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately**

Aunt Alice started dancing around the stage, If Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus could see this she would be so jealous.

**  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

**Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away**

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**

**And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...**

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one**

Uncle Jasper couldn't stop smiling throughout the whole song, when it was over we all applauded. Aunt Alice pranced off stage and ran into Uncle Jasper's waiting arms; he spun her around a few times. When they finally stopped spinning he crushed his lips to hers. Daddy sighed, I guess he was irritated with all the PDA. He has been in this family for so long you'd think he would be used to it, but I guess not.


End file.
